Ratchet and Clank: Parallel Peril
by AlphonseSenpai
Summary: The duo, along with Talwyn and Courtney Gears are testing out a new invention that Clank makes. Something goes haywire and that is the beginning of their troubles... Chapter 13 is up and ready for you to read! Don't forget to review!
1. Unexpected Night

Ratchet and Clank: Parallel Peril

—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O–-O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—

Disclaimers

—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O–-O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—

I do NOT own Ratchet and Clank!

For all the girls out there, you will like this chapter a lot!

**NOTE: This is my very first fan fiction! I like the Ratchet and Clank series a lot so I might as well make a fan fiction for it!**

Chapter 1: Unexpected Night

It was a bright and sunny day at Ratchet's home. Clank decided to visit him and he brought some things that he needed to show Ratchet. They were inside a large sack.

"Hey Ratchet want to see what I made?"

"Sure what is it? Some kind of device?"

"No, its—" Clank pauses and reaches into his sack. He seemed to be having trouble getting the item outside of the bag, so Ratchet willingly helps him.

"A helmet? This is for...?"

"Not just a helmet! It is made from nanotech technology and other stuff, it actually simulates you and makes you feel like your in the game." Clan k explains.

"Ahem, what game? A video game?"

"Yes a video game... Any video game you choose."

Ratchet rushes to his room and scouts his room for his VG9000 game system (that he took from the Starship Phoenix) and his copy of Final Phantasy IX. He rushes to set up the system in the living room.

"Clank! Which wire goes to which socket? I think the red one goes with the yellow one but I'm not too sure..." Ratchet says in a daze.

"Figure it out Ratchet, your smarter than this..."

"Oh now I know, the red goes with the white socket... and yellow to yellow.. and I'm sure white goes with red."

"Damn it Ratchet! That is all wrong besides the yellow socket! They all correspond to the socket color!!!"

Clank seemed flustered by Ratchet's confusion with the plugs. Never has Ratchet seen Clank so mad.

"I know Clank, I was just messing with you, anyways how many of those helmets did you make?"

"Enough for me, you, and two other guests."

"Hmm, want to invite Talwyn, and Courtney Gears."

"Sure, I'll go call them. Don't do anything rash Ratchet."

Clank goes to call up Talwyn first.

"Hello, this is Talwyn. What's up Ratchet?"

"Talwyn, this is Clank, do you think you can come by Ratchet's house now? We need to show you something."

"Okay, I'll be there at around 7 PM."

"Sure thing. See you soon"

Clank gazed at the digital clock on the microwave. It reads 6:48. Clank was pretty sure Ratchet can handle 12 minutes without a video game. He hangs up and dials Courtney Gears's number.

"Hello?"

"This is Clank, Ms Gears, want to come over to Ratchet's house? We need to discuss some matters."

"Alright, I'll come there at around 7."

"Okay, bye."

"Well what's the news Clank?"

"They will be here shortly, around 7."

"Aww that is like an hour from now!"

"Ten minutes from now Ratchet, be patient."

"Alright, anyways what to do to kill ten minutes?

"Maybe you should put on some clothes Ratchet"

Ratchet realizes he is in his home clothes. He starts walking to his room.

"Maybe you should actually put some clothes on Clank"

"Are you saying I am naked? I am a robot I don't need clothes!!"

Ratchet laughs, "Heh, you should consider to!" He closes his door and decides on what to wear.

Clank rolls his eyes and goes to his sack were he has the helmets in. He says to himself, "Luckily I am prepared..." He takes out his Secret Agent Clank outfit and starts putting on his pants.

Ratchet opens the door. He doesn't have a shirt on, and is in his underwear. "Clank!? Where did I put my tuxedo outfit? I want to look spiffy."

"Ratchet seriously put some clothes on!"

"All you have is pants on!" Ratchet says angrily.

Outside a few seconds later, two space ships approach Ratchet's home. One was Talwyn's, the other was actually a limousine. Talwyn rushes to the door and barges in. Courtney Gears follows soon after.

"Hey— OH MY BLARGIAN SNAGGLEBEAST! Ratchet! Put something on!" Talwyn says as she blushes a deep red blush. (VERY DEEP)

Ratchet's cheeks also flare up red. "Talwyn... Hey...."

"Boy is it getting hot in here or what?" Gears says, "Clank-chan, put your shirt on dear."

"Will do Ms. Gears, wait wha? Clank-chan? Are you intending me for a little child?"

Ratchet shuts the door and locks it.

(Thinking to himself) I am such an idiot! In front of Talwyn almost naked! I don't think I can exit this room now!

Talwyn whispers to Gears, "I think Ratchet is setting up dates..."

"Girl, your not the only one thinking that." Gears replies.

Ratchet puts on his tuxedo AND pants and unlocks the door. Reluctantly he is turning the knob.

"Hey, Ratchet... about earlier... Let's erase that okay?" Talwyn says embarrassed.

"Will do."

"So what do you need to tell us?" Talwyn asks eagerly.

Clank butts in and says, "It is not very important, but I made virtual reality helmets. We want to test them out with you guys."

Ms. Gears and Talwyn look at the funny. Gears says, "So you made me come here just for a video game? 25,581,198,789 miles just for a stinkin' video game? Sure!!! I wanna play!"

Talwyn says, "Cronk and Zephyr should be fine by themselves. I hope Cronk wont eat the sofa again... Well lets get started?"

Clank hands the two ladies a helmet. Ratchet and Clank put on theirs and so did the two ladies. Ratchet eagerly starts up the game.

"Okay, now press the green button to the side of your helmet." Clank says, "Get ready for virtualization..."

Suddenly, sparks are flying around the house. The helmets seem to be malfunctioning!

"Boy, what is going on?? I'm too sexy to die!" Gears says.

"The helmets are stable, we are going to be virtualized, but it seems that there is a glitch!" Clank replies.

"Take the helmet off everyone!" Ratchet says.

"It stuck to my head!" Talwyn yelps.

Like a flash, they are gone. The four have disappeared.

—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O–-O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—

_To be continued..._

—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O–-O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—

**Please review!!**


	2. The Town of Copper

Chapter 2: The Town of Copper

—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O–-O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—

To lessen the strain of your eyes I have spaced each line two lines! O.o

But now you will need to scroll more D:

I am not responsible if you lose your vision!!! O_O;;;

Ratchet and Clank is owned by Insomniac Games and their awesomeness.

—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O–-O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—

"Ratchet? Ratchet get up. WAKE UP RATCHET!" yells a voice.

Ratchet gets up instantly, he looks left and right wanting to know where he is.

"Clank! You startled me... And let me ask you something..." Ratchet says embarrassed

"I think I know what you're going to ask..."

"Son of a Qwark! Why is Talwyn in the bed with me.... Wait, why am I in a bed? Did I sleep while playing the game again? Did I accidentally do something bad last night???" Ratchet inquires.

"Well... we ARE still in Final Phantasy IX genius... The headgear went haywire. We can't go back to reality. You were knocked out the whole time.

"Anyways where are we?"

"We are at an Inn. This is where you recover all your HP and MP after battles for a small amount of money. And there were only three beds, I went in one, so did Gears... Talwyn too, but she placed you on the bed with her.

Ratchet gets out of the bed, he hears Talwyn mumbling, "Faster! Faster! Keep going faster Ratchet!!" Ratchet stares at Talwyn. (Thinking) I hope Clank didn't hear that...

"Ratchet, may I ask you, how does this game work? Mechanics and what not." Clank asks.

"Oh its an RPG that has four characters. A brave swordsman-type guy, the lovely healer girl, a knowledgeable wizard, and a traveling dancer. You fight monsters outside towns to gain EXP for level ups and money to buy stuff from shops. Anyways... I guess I'll be the swordsman!"

"Wait... you get to choose who you want to be? Well in that case I'm the wizard!" *evil laugh*

"That makes Gears the dancer and Talwyn the healer!"

"Who said Talwyn couldn't be the dancer?" asks Clank.

"Have you seen her dance? When she does it makes it look like she's doing an exercise video."

"Ah, yes. And Ms. Gears isn't half a bad of a dancer." says Clank.

"True, but more importantly, how do we get out of this game?" Ratchet says.

"I'll explain to you when everyone is listening." Clank replies.

"Okay, I'll go walk around the town." Ratchet says as he takes off.

The small town was filled with denizens of people bustling through the streets. It was just as the same as when Ratchet played it. A potion store near the inn, a weapon shop next to the potion store, and the cave of copper. The cave was a no man's zone. Everyone who entered the cave never made it out. Clank find Ratchet near the weapon store.

"Hey, the two have awaken. Let's go back to our room."

"Sure, I'll be there."

Ratchet goes back to the inn and goes to the room. He sees Clank, Talwyn, and Gears.

"Hey, umm Talwyn I overheard you while sleeping... You were saying strange things like 'Faster, faster Ratchet' what were you dreaming??" whispers Ratchet.

Talwyn glows red, "I was having a nightmare, and we were getting chased by an evil space alien that had seven eyes and fifty eight tentacles. I kept repeating faster because we were running, but it kept chasing us!"

"Sure... I believe you..." Ratchet says. (Thinking) I know she wants me....

"Well it is my fault that your all in this game... And also Ratchet's for choosing this game."

"Hey!"

"Anyways, we can't take off our helmets to escape. And I have come up with a theory. If the hypotenuse of f(x) = 2x + 3ac + b equals the nanotech used in the helmet then we should be able to get out of this game!"

"In other words..." Gears replies.

"Complete the game and we should be able to get away and get back to our lives." Clank says, "Ratchet, how long would you approximate this game would take?"

"Ah, about 30 hours for the main storyline and 60 hours to get all the endings, the secrets menu, and a sketchbook."

"Okay, and inform us of the storyline."

"Love to! It all begins when an evil emperor named Percival creates these seals to ward off evil spirits (monsters) from the world. However, he designed them to wreak evil instead of stopping it. Now all the monsters roam the land, and stuff. Also there is romance and lots of drama in between." Ratchet explains.

"Okay... that seems generic and cheesy." Talwyn says. Like in all RPG's is there a job system?

"Yes, and you're the healer. Gears is the traveling dancer lady."

"I'd love to be that!" Gears replies.

"What is our first mission Ratchet?" Clank asks.

"We need to go to the Cave of Sorrows not too far from here. We have to rescue the boy in the cave who is the President's son!"

"Like that'll get us anywhere." Talwyn says.

"It does! I don't wanna spoil the ending, so lets go!"

The four go outside, and are still fascinated by the scenery. Clank says, "Wait, don't we need medicine in case we get hurt?"

"Nah, we'll be okay, we have Talwyn."

"Heh, heh sure... Say, how do our powers work?" Talwyn says.

"Oh yeah, you have to tap X repeatedly to cast...— Ratchet was interrupted, "X? I don't see no X button boy!" Gears said, "You need to wave your hands and target someone and yell out "Healing Hand!" when you want to heal someone.

"How do you know this Ms. Gears?" Clank asks.

"I played this game, but never have I played it like this."

Ratchet tells Gears, "I guess that works, try it Talwyn." Talwyn waves her hands and yells, "Healing Hand!" A bright yellow light surrounds Ratchet. He was healed for 128 HP!

"Now how do my powers work!???" Clank asks eagerly.

"Point at something and say "Fire Blast, or Ice Smash, or Thunder Strike!" Ratchet says.

Clank points at a big rock he saw next to Talwyn. He points at it, "Thunder Strike!" A bolt of thunder strikes the rock with devastating force. It split in half.

*Evil Laugh* " I like being a wizard." Clank says.

"Hey, Gears you know how to dance, thats what you do in battle. And I slash people with a sword... Well a wrench now.." Ratchet says.

"Okay lets head to the cave. I can't miss that new episode of Secret Agent Clank on Saturday." Clank says.

"Let's make this quick." Talwyn says.

The four are heading to the Cave of Sorrows where they shall meet a new foe...

—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O–-O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—

_Don't forget to review please!_

—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O–-O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—


	3. The Cave of Sorrows

—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O–-O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—

Chapter 3: The Cave of Sorrows

—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O–-O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—

_I hope you enjoy this chapter!_

_Again, I do not own Ratchet and Clank._

—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O–-O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—

The four heroes now are headed towards the cave of sorrows. Many citizens of Copper are gossiping and spreading rumors about them. Mainly because of the strange fashion sense they have... They approach the cave hesitantly as Talwyn makes a remark to Ratchet.

"Those are some ugly Markazians" says Talwyn

"Those aren't Markazian, they are how do you call, "humans" Ratchet says.

Ratchet and his group pauses as they are at the mouth of the cave, then Ratchet says nervously, "Well... who is going in first...?"

The cave was dark and seemed like there was no life dwelling inside.

"Let's get this over with!" Gears says, "There a'int nothin' in this cave guys. Only zombies, and walking skeletons!"

"It's true." Ratchet says.

Clank and Talwyn look at them frightened. Finally, they head inside the cave. There was no light whatsoever. Gears looks at Talwyn.

"Hey, now is the time that you should use your Guiding Light spell!" Gears says.

"Okay... and that works how...?" Talwyn says.

"Recite the incantation. "O, Holy Spirit, guide our path in the stillness of dark! Guiding Light!" Gears says.

"We are lucky we have you sweetie," says Clank, "without your game skills we wouldn't know what to do."

"Nothing much, sweet cheeks." Gears says.

"Eh? Sweetie? Clank you okay?" Ratchet says.

"Oh, nothing Ratchet..." Clank says.

"Well okay I'll try to repeat it. "O, Holy Spearmint, glide your piss on the smelly-ness of the fart! Guiding Light!" Talwyn says.

"NO! NO! NO! That is the incantation for....." Ratchet yells. Suddenly a giant green cloud comes from Talwyn's posterior.

"Hey guys I think I did it." *Farts*

"Yep, you really did it! You just used Poison Cloud of Dread!" Ratchet says as he is covering his nose.

Talwyn stares at the other three embarrassed and surprisingly she is laughing. Usually she would beat the crap out of someone. Or something.

Gears says impatiently, "Girl, stop trippin' and say the dang words."

"Alright, here we go..." Talwyn takes a deep breath, " O, Holy Spirit, guide our— " Talwyn is interrupted by a giant crash. A monster jumps the group. Talwyn and Ratchet both in unison scream like a little girl. The monster was big, purple and kind of like a dinosaur. It had a green belly too.

"WTF!?!?!?" shouts Clank.

"It's the Beast that Dwells in the Cave! Otherwise known as Dabney." says Gears. "It has 20,000 HP and is level 30!"

"What level are we?" asks Talwyn.

"Over 9000." Ratchet says, "Well on my save file I am."

"Foo' we are only level 1! We a'int got no chance. Run for your arses!" Gears says.

"Can do!" Clank says as he runs off to the entrance.

"That'll just make the beast come to town with us Gears!" Talwyn says worried.

Gears stands there and says, "Screw them, its us or that town!"

"Then I say we fight it!" Ratchet says with his wrench raised to attack.

Clank yelling from the entrance, "No Ratchet! If we all become K.O we get a Game Over and we'll be stuck in the game forever!"

"Then someone needs to sacrifice themselves!" Ratchet says. "Not it!"

"Not it!" Clank yells from the entrance of the cave. Talwyn says not it as well.

"Your it Gears, good luck!" Ratchet says as he and Talwyn rush to the exit.

"Son of a —" Gears was interrupted as the beast roars in her ears.

"Nice girl... Eww I mean, err... boy, now stay, stay.... stay, damn you!" Gears says.

The beast chases Gears as she runs to the exit as well.

"That sucker." says Ratchet as he gets out of the cave.

"I hope my sweetie is okay," Clank says.

"Heheh, Clank has a girlfriend! A girlfriend!" Ratchet taunts.

"What about you and Talwyn? How's your relation?"

"Great! Thanks for asking. Wait– hey!" Ratchet says frustrated.

Suddenly the group hears panting and panting and then a big roar.

"Get out of the way if you want to live!" Gears yells.

The town hears the monster coming out of the cave, they all panic and wreck the town. Fire, and trees are falling. You see a plane crashing to the ground, and a nuclear missile explosion on the town. Then Gears stops running because the other three stop.

"Let's move you idiots!" Gears says.

"We should, but we need to slay the monster!" Ratchet says.

"Oh dear... It was good knowing you Talwyn, Ratchet, Hun," Clank says.

Talwyn remains silent.

Gears says, "Boy, you trippin' Do you think we can kill it even though we are under level!?"

"I did it my first try and I was level 1 too! So we might have a chance." Ratchet says.

"Boy if I die, I'm going to get back from the dead and kick your butt!" Gears says.

"Um, sure... Anyways, cue the battle music!" Ratchet says.

****************************

****** Battle Music Starts ******

****************************

Ratchet swings at the beast with his wrench, while Ms. Gears is shooting pink destructive laser waves while dancing. Talwyn is reciting the fart spell, and Clank is casting magic.

"Keep it up! It's almost dead!" says Gears.

The beast starts to hesitate a lot, then it falls to the ground then dies. The party gains 10,582 Exp! O_O

"One disposable pedophile, disposed." Clank says.

"We all just gained 19 levels!" Ratchet says.

"Is that good?" Talwyn asks.

"When your at level 20 you change your job, but lets do that later, we needa find that kid!" Ratchet says.

Dabney the dinosaur explodes. A pile of green goop lies on the corpses remains. A little boy is found under the remains.

"Eww, and wait that's the boy! Kidnap him!" Gears says.

Clank picks up a rock and smacks him up side the head. The boy is left unconscious with a giant bump on his head. They put him in Talwyn's backpack and rush to the mayor.

"Hey mayor! Here's your boy, give us your reward!" Ratchet says.

"Thanks for saving my boy. Here is 10 Gold" The mayor says.

"Wow 10 gold and risking our arses for yo' ugly arse boi? What is wrong with you???" Gears yells.

"A lot of things, my toes are malformed, I have three eyeballs, and one of them is on my— "

"Well no one cares about your eye balls!" Talwyn says, "Ratchet, you said we'd get somewhere doing this measly quest!"

"I did! We got 10 gold! Thats more than fighting 2 Giant Bees together will get you!" Ratchet says.

"RATCHET!! GET SERIOUS! Before Secret Agent Clank episode 182 is on!" Clank says.

"Okay! Okay! Gears, do you remember what is our next mission?" Ratchet asks.

"Course I know boi, we needa go to destroy a seal in the Fire Temple, where the swordsman gets granted new powers as well as his calling in life." Gears says.

"Well then... To the fire temple? Which is....?" Ratchet says.

"Not far from this town, and across those mountains yonder." Gears says.

"Well what're we waiting for!?" Talwyn says as her tone was angry.

"Sheesh Talwyn don't be PM—" Ratchet was interrupted, " I AM NOT DOING THAT YET! IT'S NOT THAT TIME OF THE MONTH YOU NINCOMPOOP!!!!" Talwyn yells.

"At least I'm not an ugly hag!" Ratchet says. Then Ratchet snickers to Clank, "She said poop!"

"Gears, we should make a run for it. Their quarrels end up in the bed..." Clank notifies Gears.

"They is more ghetto than me. And I is ghetto." Gears says.

"Well actually, their quarrels end up in them buying each other presents." Clank says.

As the two are fighting and Clank and Gears are heading towards the mountain as the sun sets on this awkward day. Little do they realize that the strings are pulled by an unknown source. An entity? No. My pedophile middle school band teacher? Less worse. Anyways, so good night!!

********************

To be Continued!

********************

_Don't forget to Review!!!!_


	4. Across the Mountains!

—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O–-O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—

Chapter 4: Across the Mountains!

—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O–-O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—

_I hope you enjoy this chapter!_

_Ratchet and Clank are owned by Insomniac Games as well as the other characters mentioned in the fan fiction besides the RPG ones._

_This chapter is very interesting, but certain points character development rises. It is also very dramatic, don't cry please._

—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O–-O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—

The sun has set, the world has become dark and grim. They are going to the mountain as Ratchet and Talwyn are still fighting. Gears and Clank still waiting on them to make it up. Clank asks Ratchet.

"Hey, about becoming level 20, you said we could change our jobs."

"No, your fat! How am I fat!? I weigh like 97 pounds at most!" Ratchet yells, "Oh yes, at level 20 you can change your job. A wizard like you can become a Sage or a Necromancer."

"I'll choose Sage, sounds more intelligent." Clank says as he laughs.

"What do I get to be Ratchet? A butt face?" Talwyn says immaturely.

"Nah, you can die– er I mean you can be a Cleric or Maiden." Ratchet answers.

"Maiden, sounds sexier." Talwyn says.

"And as a Dancer, you'll get to be either an Entertainer," Ratchet pauses and smirks, "or a Stripper." Ratchet says.

"Boi, you know I'm gonna be a Stripper." Gears says.

"You do that, anyways I'll become a Hero as my second job." Ratchet says.

"You always get the cool title," Clank says with evil eyes.

Now that Talwyn and Ratchet have made it up, they go to the base of the mountain. The mountain was high and very steep. Clank says, "I think we should rest and wait for morning before we go up there." The rest of the group agrees and decides to head back to Copper. Little did they realize that they blew up the town, and nearly everyone in it, so they decided to sleep outside for the night.

"Brr... it's so cold out here. You two robots are lucky! You have no senses..." Ratchet says.

"I can taste, see, smell, and hear, but not feel sadly." Clank says.

"Same here." Gears says.

"We were just meant for each other sweetie." Clank says as he makes smooching noises. Clank hears Ratchet snickering. "Hush, Ratchet."

"Well, good night Clank dear." Gears says.

"No, good night to you." Clank says.

"No, you snookums." says Gears.

"No, I insist, you my darling." Clank says.

"Are you still cold Ratchet? I can... you know snuggle up with you." Talwyn says blushing.

"Only if your cold I will..." Ratchet says.

"Yes, I am freezing!" Talwyn says. Ratchet and Talwyn snuggle together and quickly close their eyes. (Ratchet thinking) "_Never have I been so close to Talwyn... It feels strange but, I— I— just don't know anymore..." _The two are now asleep as Clank and Gears still exchange their love for each other.

—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O–-O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—

Early Morning

6:15 A.M.

—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O–-O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—

"I feel good, that sleep was refreshing! Morning Talwyn!" Ratchet says as she got up. He had a big grin on his face.

"Morning, Ratchet, Clank, Ms. Gears." Talwyn says still wiping her eyes and yawning.

"Girl, shut it I don't remember when I had sleep this bad." Gears says.

"Ohhhh what happened? Stop yelling at me Talwyn. Its too early for yelling..." Clank says.

Talwyn shrugs and says, "Get up Clank, or your robot girlfriend will ditch you for Ratchet."

Clank like a flash gets up and yells at Ratchet, "You will not take my girlfriend!"

Ratchet's eyes became wide open and says, "What're you talking about? Gears? Well she is kinda, you know...Too stripper-esque type for me."

"My woman is not a stripper!" Clank says infuriated.

"Umm.. She kinda is, she chose to be a Stripper job.

"Well then I'm gonna be one happy robot then."

"Come on guys, lets climb this mountain before it gets too late." Talwyn says. They listen and follow her to the base of the mountain. Ratchet inspected the mountain again. It wasn't going to get any smaller, or less steep. They start walking up the trail. After a few steps they encounter a giant wolf.

"Oh my, it's a wolf! Ratchet do something!" Clank says.

"Don't worry, its just a stupid old—" Ratchet was interrupted by the wolf's ferocious roar. Ratchet screams like a little girl.

"Don't fret! I'm specially trained to tame these beasts." Gears says, "Take this! Flashy Flash!" roars Gears as she takes off her top, what was under the top. Clank's eyes widened and he couldn't stop staring, or drooling for that matter.

"Hentai...." Ratchet calls Clank even though he was looking. He saw that Clank was blocking all noise, and just focusing on the cleavage.

Talwyn says as she was covering her eyes, "Put on your top!"

"Hun, stare all you want, but if it stops being attracted its all over for me!!" Gears says.

"That is right!" Clank says as he points his finger at the wolf, "Take this you vile fiend! Ice Smash!!!" The wolf was doused in tiny rain drops and they hardened into huge balls of hail. The hail become very large, the size of a small comet. The wolf gets hit and dies! The group gains 500 Exp.

Gears starts putting back her bra and her top. Clank became disappointed, and put his head down. "Don't be sad honey." Gears says.

"I'll try not to, anyways you should use that move more often." Clank says excitedly.

"Don't get your hopes up..." Ratchet says.

"I'd love to!" Gears says.

The group were now at the peak of the mountain. The peak was not too high as Ratchet estimated it was. The peak reaches about 5,000 feet.

"Boy, I thought this mountain was high...." Talwyn says.

"Guess not." Ratchet says.

"So how do we get down? I mean there is no scalable surfaces." Clank says.

"Haven't thought of that..." Ratchet says and has an idea. "Wait up here. Here I go!!" Ratchet jumps off and yells at the top of his lungs. "Ahhhhh!!!!"

"That idiot!!!" Talwyn says, not annoyed but instead concerned. She jumps off as well and uses her jet pack to cushion the fall.

At the base was Ratchet flat on his face. "Ow! My face, my chest, my arms, most of all my gro—." Ratchet complains. "Hey Talwyn, how long have you been standing there? Did you hear my groaning?" Ratchet says worried.

"Luckily I managed not to..." Talwyn says as she starts waving her hands, "Healing Hand!" Ratchet was healed and felt better.

"Thanks a lot Talwyn." Ratchet says with humility.

"It's not a problem." Talwyn says.

"No, no really thank you. Just thank you. For all the things you've done! The time we spent finding my origins, you were always there! You support me everywhere. I've never had someone like you, besides Clank. All the other girls just left me! Like dust, they were all gone. Angela, Sasha, and even that Luna girl but who cares about her. You were always there for me Talwyn, that's why— that is why...." Ratchet says, knowing he just gave a really long speech and Clank was at the base of the mountain as well.

"That is why...??" Clank says, "I'm liking this story."

"Clank! Get the hell away from me! This is private..." Ratchet says furiously, Ratchet has never yelled at his best friend so viciously.

"I– I am sorry, my friend." Clank says as he walks to Courtney Gears.

"By the way how did you two get down here?"

"Heli-Pack, Gears put me on her back. I liked it there." Clank answers.

"Anyways Talwyn, thanks." Ratchet says.

"I feel the same way to you Ratchet. All I had was Cronk and Zephyr. My dad never returned, all alone at the space station. I feel your pain, you were all alone once like I was, before the two robots. We're the same.... And that makes me feel like this is destiny. Maybe we were meant to always be by each other? Who knows, I don't for sure. I also thank you for all the things you did.

Talwyn says as a few sparkling tears rolled down her cheek. A tear was caught coming down Ratchet's as well. The two give each other a warm hug and Ratchet gives Talwyn a kiss on her right cheek.

"Ratchet, thank you... You're my best friend, your all I have! I—I—..." Talwyn says, she collapses onto the cold hard ground. Ratchet picks her up and yells to the other two, "Clank! Gears! Talwyn is out cold!"

The three of the scurry to the nearest town which happens to be ten whole miles away. Across a giant forest sprawling with monsters and evil presences. Now without a sense of security, the healer, the three of them are to fend off at all costs to save Talwyn.

(Ratchet thinking) "_Don't worry Talwyn. You'll be okay... You've got me, and I've got you."_

—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O–-O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—

**TO BE CONTINUED!!!!!!!!!!**

_Please review!!!_

—_O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O–-O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—_


	5. Devil's Hideaway! The Dark Forest!

—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O–-O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—

Chapter 5: Devil's Hideaway! The Dark Forest!

—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O–-O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—

_Ratchet and Clank is __**STILL **__owned by Insomniac Games!!!_

_Please enjoy this chapter!_

—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O–-O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—

Talwyn has fainted, Ratchet expressed his feelings towards her, Clank and Gears are now in love! What will happen next?

The sun was still high and shining brightly, but the forest that enclosed the town dwelling nearby it was dark and had no sign of life. The three of them along with the knocked out Talwyn head to the forest. Along the side of the forest was four dead bodies. It was a frightening sight. They approach the entrance of the forest as Clank and Gears stop.

"There is no time to waste you two! We have to save Talwyn!" Ratchet says.

"I know, but.... I'm afraid of going in there! Didn't you just see those bodies?" Clank says.

"This place isn't so bad Clank dear, while I was playing I only remember fighting a giant skeleton with two swords in each hand!" Gears assures Clank.

"That makes me feel a lot more confident." Clank says in a monotone.

They enter the forest, and all they saw was dark, never-ending darkness.

"Gears? Remember how we get out of here?" Ratchet asks.

"Yes I do boi, just follow me, and watch your— " Gears says as Clank stepped on something.

"Oh dear...." Clank looks down to see that he just triggered a trap.

Soon poison darts and arrows emerge from knot-holes in trees, and flying squirrels start attacking the group. The three of them run while Ratchet and Clank follow Gears. Ratchet stood calm.

"Not much farther now, watch out for land mines!" Gears says.

"Land mines!?!?!" Clank yells.

The group manages to escape from the poison darts, arrows, and flying squirrels, and the land mines. Gears says, "You be trippin' Clank, don't trip no mo."

"I wont do it again sweetie."

Ratchet made no childish remarks, he seemed serious, unlike a lot of the times when Clank would exchange his love. Ratchet scanned the area, not much sunlight only a glimpse, just trees, and strange monster's crying. Suddenly something comes out of the bushes and attacks Clank.

"Get it off me! Ratchet! Do something!" Clank says as he was savagely attacked.

"Clank open your eyes, it was just a wee rabbit." Gears says.

"Oh, well I knew that." Clank says. The rabbit scurries away hurriedly. The rabbit jumps toward a bush and was eaten by a Venus Rabbit Trap.

"That was odd" Clank says, as the group go and follow Gears again. Gears led them to a place where sunlight existed inside the forest. They made a quick rest stop there. Gears went to rest on a fallen tree, while Ratchet sat on a stump. Clank also sat on the fallen tree, and wanted to make small talk.

"So what do you want to do after our ordeal is over Gears?" Clank asks.

"Well, I kinda needa go back to my corner down that 99 Bolts Store. About you?" Gears asks.

"Nothing much, anyways how much an hour?" Clank asks excited.

"Boi! I a'int like that! I run tha robot girl scout's cookie stall there! Don't you care about the little wee robot girl scouts??" Gears asks.

"No, not really. But I am interested in you more. I want to get in your—" Clank says as he was interrupted.

"Boi! We're through! I don't eva want to talk to you!" Gears says.

"But sweet pea..." Clank says, "I am deeply sorry... Ratchet is right I am a pervert... I don't deserve a femme fatale like you."

*Last chapter Ratchet calls Clank "Hentai"

"You don't boi! And I said I don't eva wanna talk to you." Gears says as she looked the other way. She got up and said, "Ratchet come on, we needa get to town."

"Yeah, I'm concerned for Talwyn... I don't want her to die." Ratchet says.

The intergalactic duo follow Gears again. She tells them they aren't too far from the exit.

"Let's hope nothing else jumps us..." Gears says. Something jumps them.

"You spoke too soon..." Ratchet says as his eyes open widely.

The thing that jumped them was something that looked like Angela Cross. But it was the demon that stalked the forest killing everything. It was big and had two swords in each hand like Gears said. The demon attacked Gears.

"Ouch! Boi, that a'int no way to treat a lady like me. Do you understand?" Gears said.

The beast roars and picks up Gears into one of its hands.

"Hey! Let go! Help me Ratchet!!" Gears screeches.

"I cant! I'm holding onto Talwyn..." Ratchet says.

"Thank you Ratchet!! It's been good knowing you three!!!!" Gears says.

"Clank!! Do something! Cast anything...." Ratchet says.

Clank seemed angry, he stood up to the beast.

"Let my sweetie go! Clank said as he pointed at it, he started glowing. Clank was going Super Robo-Saiyan! Suddenly Clank grew bright golden and yelled out an incantation, "By the wrath of Justice, burn these souls to the ground! Magma Storm!!!"

A giant plume of fire comes beneath the monster and erupts. The beast threw Talwyn to the ground near Ratchet. The demon died after the magma stopped rising. Gears was left speechless. (Gears thinking) "_But how!?? That spell is for level 50+ Sage's!!!" _

Gears goes to Clank and says, "You've made it up to me. Want to go out again?"

"No, it is alright. There are more clever, prettier, and scantily clad robots out there for me. And maybe someone less stripper-esque would be appreciated. It's been a great time Gears." Clank says.

"BOI! I'm the hottest pop star in the Solana Galaxy! You think there are more sexier beings than me!?" yells Gears.

"Think you say? I know!" Clank says.

Ratchet without warning leaves them behind seeing that he saw the exit.

"Wait for me Ratchet! This woman is psycho!!" Clank yells.

"Boi, Ima *BLEEP* you up!" Gears says.

"Told you Clank! Good luck with your girlfriend!" says Ratchet in a sing-song voice as he runs off in the sunset towards the town.

"Li'l boi, I a'int messin' with you!" Gears says as she was left in the dust, yelling.

"Ratchet! Wait a moment! You left your best friend....." yells Clank as he runs to catch up with Ratchet. He looks behind him and sees Gears running at top speeds around 90 MPH.

Gears says in an evil voice, "Don't scream!!" Gears jumps Clank on to the floor.

"RAAAAAAATCHEEEEEEEETTTTTTTT!!!!!!!"

The sun sets on this awkward day, as Clank being attacked on the ground by lovely Ms. Gears, Ratchet scurried to the nearest Inn. Ratchet approached the small town, he was hesitant. The town seemed peaceful.

—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O–-O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—

**To Be Continued!**

—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O–-O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—


	6. Uninvited Visitor

—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O–-O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—

Chapter 6: Uninvited Visitor

—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O–-O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—

—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O–-O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—

_Ratchet and Clank are owned by __**Insomniac Games!**_

Any text in _italics _are character's thoughts.__

_Sorry for not updating much, I've been busy with a lot of work! Well, I'm on Summer Break now, so the dedicated ones who read my story will be rewarded for their patience! Heh, heh, lets get started._

– Alphonse

—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O–-O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—

Clank, along with Ms. Gears arrive at the town briefly. Clank was smothered in pink lipstick kiss marks because of his small quarrel. The town was called, Happy, for who the hell knows why. The town was encircled by bright green fields, grazing animals, and children roaming the town without supervision. Clank and Gears met up with Ratchet who was still looking for the Inn. Clank spots the Inn and points it out, they scurry to the inn quickly. Ratchet barges in the door.

The innkeeper was a woman and said, "Hello, do you need a room?"

"Yes, any room! 4 beds please!" Ratchet says out of breath.

"I'm sorry the biggest accommodation we have is 3 beds. On the bright side it comes with a couch."

"That'll work! Heres the gold, take it!" Ratchet says as he ran with Talwyn upstairs. Clank alongside him went up stairs to the room.

"I know who's getting busy tonight..." the innkeeper said.

"Who da hell do you think ya are girl? That girl in his hands is out cold! You think he'd have relationships with a woman unconscious? Well you're a snob, a big fat arse snob!"

"Gurlfriend, please. Don't be talkin' about my momma like that. Gurl." the inkeeper said. Gears and the innkeeper had a big cat fight, and Gears won. She got the innkeeper whose name was Amy unconscious by whacking her upside the head with an a wooden chair. Gears went behind the counter opened the vault and took the gold that was inside. She inspected it and the stash had at least 75 gold. Gears went up the stairs and went in the room.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Ratchet placed Talwyn on the only King sized bed. He safely tucked her in, and fluffed the pillows. Ratchet says, "I don't know about you guys, but I'm tired!"

"Yes, I am also low on energy." Clank says.

"Well, I guess we should call it a day. And look what I managed to snatch! 75 gold from the vault!" Gears says happily.

"But you're the richest woman I know." Ratchet says.

"After that Nefarious incident, Holostar Studios revoked my licenses. That is why I strip, and steal for a living." she says sadly.

"But, now you've changed, once evil now good, and from riches to rags." Clank says, "You should hone your singing skills, you can do good."

"Yes, but where would I work? Nobody would want to hire a gorgeous robot like me!" Gears says.

"Try the hotel industry, you can always become a hook— Ratchet was interrupted.

"Yes! Sell hookshots in the hotel industry! You can make 1,000 bolts each for those ingenious gadgets." Clank says.

"Yeah, what Clank said..." Ratchet says blushing.

"Aww, you guys are so sweet, I just wanna cuddle you and hug you to death!" she said as she got up and group hugged Ratchet and Clank. Gears let go and told them she was going to go to sleep.

Clank lets out a big yawn and says, "Night, see you tomorrow." He rushes to an empty bed. Three out of three beds were taken.

"Hey! Where am I supposed to sleep?!? Ratchet yells.

"Theres room with Talwyn you know." Clank comforts Ratchet.

"Argh, next time your sleeping with Gears." he say as he got on the bed with Talwyn.

_This wont be so bad, I've done this before..._

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

They all fell asleep, little did they know about what was going on around them. A strange black shadowy figure stalks them in the middle of the night. The figure appeared to have dark brown skin, fancy clothes, and wore a tiara. She got on the roof of the small room, and scurried to a window.

The dark figure breaks the glass window, falls down onto the hard wood floor, smashes up the potted plants beside her and tore up the red curtains on the window. They remained fast asleep.

"_Phew, that was close.._"

But she noticed something disturbing to her. Ratchet was sleeping with another girl!

"_Gasp! Ratchet's only ever slept with me! No... wait that was my dream... Okay, just what the frak is going on!?"_

"AHH! Who said that!" Talwyn shouts. "_Hey— wait I'm alive! Yay!_ _But who is this hobo? Why am I in bed with Ratchet? *Gasps* Oh no, my little speech at that mountain! We couldn't have had any contact like that! " _

"I see so you're the hot shot now, rat girl with pointy ears!" the woman says.

"Excuse me? Rat girl with pointy ears? Who do you think you are?" Talwyn asks.

"I was– no I am Ratchet's girlfriend from the Solana Galaxy, and the mayor of Marcadia! Sasha Phyronix!" she laughs.

"Hmm, never heard of you, and haven't you noticed Ratchet's had at least 3 love interests." Talwyn says. "And wait a moment, how the hell did you get here?!"

"Where? Isn't this Marcadia?" Sasha says.

"No we're in a video game genius." Talwyn says.

"What?! A video game? A childish video game!? For little children!?" Sasha yells.

"Yes, Ratchet plays those kinds of games." Talwyn says.

"Stop telling me lies! I'm going to end this!" Sasha pulls out a gun.

"Bring it on you third rate mayor!" yells Talwyn.

"_Graagh!! This woman is driving me insane! My love, you're the only one whose ever slept with me besides that one fat yellow jumpsuit nerd! This woman is going to pay for wronging you!"_

Talwyn pauses for a second. _"Eww what the hell? Did I just hear something strange? Love? Slept with? Yellow fat jumpsuit nerd? Can I read people's thoughts? This just keeps getting better and better..." _

Sasha jumps and fires multiple slugs at Talwyn. Talwyn gets scathed by one of the shots. She hid behind a wooden table she turned on its side for protection.

"Too slow." says Sasha. The evil Cazar snuck up behind Talwyn and threw a Fusion Grenade. It was heavily modified, it was not like Ratchet's. Talwyn flies back upon impact hitting the hard drywall.

"_This is bad... I can't die here... And why aren't those three awakened by the ruckus!??" Talwyn says._

"Had enough stupid girl? Take this!" Sasha says as she pulled out the N90 Hurricane and fired three shots.

She evades them and picks up a silver platter. Talwyn throws the platter at the ceiling fan above Sasha.

"You missed you babbling son of a----" the ceiling fan wobbled violently, then fell on top of her, and the fan was still active. "AHHHH!" she yells in pain. "Ratchet.... I've just wanted to say... I love—" Sasha was interrupted, because Talwyn stomped on her mouth.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"_Let's see what these newfound powers can do..." she thinks as she takes a glance at Ratchet._

Ratchet was drooling all over his pillow, he was sleeping butt up and stuttering about stuff she did not understand. Talwyn first raises the blanket that was on him.

"_Good he's still in his clothes."_

As Talwyn was still inspecting him she was wondering how her powers worked. She stared at his head and focused.

"_Heeheehee. Every page just gets better and better!" Ratchet dreamt._

"_That is strange, he is reading!? In his dreams? Oh hell nah, he is reading... EWW GROSS!" Talwyn thought._

The book he was reading was actually entitled, "Lombax Playboy".

"That backstabber," she says as she looks away towards Sasha.

"Hey, are you okay?" Talwyn said as she held her hand out for the woman.

"Yes I am, thanks. Anyways I just wanted to ask how did we get here?"

"The four of us got in here because of Clank's invention gone haywire. Sasha, tell me what happened before you came here."

"I was doing my usual chores on Marcadia, then something or someone knocked me out and when I woke up, I was here. I thought I was still on Marcadia." she explains.

"What disturbs me is how did you manage to find Ratchet?" Talwyn asks.

"I placed a tracking device on his posterior, so in case he is in trouble I'll save him." Sasha says.

"I see, how would you like it if you would join our little quest?" Talwyn says knowing she will regret it.

"No, I can not. Thanks for the offer though." she says as she walked out of the room. "Good night."

"Hm.. What a strange woman.." Talwyn said as she slowly and carefully hopped into the bed Ratchet was sleeping in. Talwyn inspects the clock, it reads 1:19 AM. "Guess it will be smart to get some shut eye."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Tip, tap, tip, tap, was the noise of Sasha's boots as she hit the wooden floor while she walked. The Cazar laughs to her self as she is walking down the narrow hallway.

"_Little do those fools know what they are up against..."_

—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O–-O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—

**To Be Continued... **

—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O–-O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—


	7. The Fire Temple

—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O–-O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—

Chapter 7: The Fire Temple

—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O–-O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—

—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O–-O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—

_Ratchet and Clank still owned by Insomniac Games!_

_I'll try to make the chapters shorter, by doing this the number of chapters will be raised!~ XD_

_And I'll try to have less dialogue and more descriptions, explanations, as well as character development._

—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O–-O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—

As Talwyn approached the bed she smiled at Ratchet. She snuggled up in the bed and reached for Ratchet's butt.

"_Forgive me Ratchet!" she thought as she pulled out the tracking device. _She was red like a Floranian Blood Fly. Her mind was rushing with unnecessary thoughts, she could not fall asleep at all. Then Talwyn tried closing her eyes, but all she could see was Ratchet's posterior in her head. She finally wore herself out with her thoughts and fell asleep.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**7:00 AM**

Ratchet lets out a big yawn and stretches. He saw that Gears and Clank were awake, he says to them, "Good morning... Is Talwyn alright?" As soon as Ratchet asked that he heard faint noises from the person next to him in bed.

Talwyn got up and said, "Hey, what did I miss?" She obviously tried to play dumb with what happened earlier in the morning.

Ratchet runs up to Talwyn and glomps her, "You're okay! You're okay! You had us very worried!"

"Heheh, don't worry about me, take care of yourselves." Talwyn says.

Ratchet scratched his left fuzzy ear and whispered to her, "Well... what did you need to say at the mountain? I really want to know."

Intrigued by the question Talwyn embraces her right hand with her left. Ratchet then takes one of her hands and anticipates. She tells him, "I wanted to say.... holy protopet! Get your sweaty hands off my smooth fair dainty ones! Yes, thats what I wanted to say. You're a freakin' slob! Get away from me! " She said this as a tear passed down her cheek. Nobody noticed the invisible drop.

Ratchet pauses and looks down to the floor, he was apparently angry. "You had us risk our lives just call me a slob?! Look at you, you're not Ms. Metropolis because you're the hottest babe I know!" Ratchet quickly stops there and starts to blush. He accidentally said the wrong word. He looks towards Clank. _"What the hell did I just get into?!"_

"_Hottest babe? Me? Is this true? Nobody ever called me this but Zephyr..." thinks Talwyn. _

"Ratchet I understand you're angry and that you've lost your mind. But please lets put this behind us and get out of here." Talwyn says trying to assure her lombax friend.

"Yeah, I guess your right. Let's head to the Fire Temple." Ratchet says as he walked towards the door. _"I'm sorry Talwyn, I overreact way too much. I guess I am not the social type... Will I ever be? I haven't changed since I met Clank, not one bit at all... Well except maybe my undeniably good looks, and my humor, other than that... No I haven't changed..."_

Talwyn was looking at Ratchet's head the whole time as they exited the inn.

"I hear you Ratchet." she said as she embraced him, "I haven't changed one bit too."

Ratchet stares at her in amusement. "What!? Can you read minds or something?"

"Oh wait what?" she was hesitant, "I guess I'm just still hallucinating from all this trouble Clank got us into."

"Hey! It is not my fault Ratchet chose such a meaningless game!" Clank says angrily.

"Well no time to lose lets get to the temple." Ratchet says as they walk out of the town.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

They all were hoping that Gears knew where to go so Clank asks her, "Babe, do you have an idea where to go?"

She places her right hand on her right hip. "Course I know boi, we have to find a giant hole in the ground which leads us to the temple."

"Well how are we gonna find a giant hole in the middle of this open field!?" Talwyn asks.

They all remained quiet as they squinted to find a hole. The place they were at currently was a giant lush green field. There were scarcely any trees, and lots of wildlife. Clank spots a giant mound of dirt.

"That must be it! Over there, due north of where I am at." Clank says.

Gears takes a gander, "Yep that is it! Let's move."

They all head toward the pit. Halfway there, Gears says, "Be careful, there are flying bats on fire in there!"

"Don't forget about the zombies that are on fire." Ratchet says.

"Ooh! How I'd love to meet one in real life!" Gear says.

They now stand next to the mound where the fire temple was located inside of. There were small echoes of tormented shrieks, and they heard many faint noises inside. Groaning of the zombies was the first thing. Talwyn did not want to go inside at all. Clank tugged on Talwyn's leg and sucked his thumb.

"Come on guys it a'int so bad. The zombies aren't like the ones in the those cheap ass movies. These ones are cartoon-like!" Gears said.

"Don't toy with me Gears. I've had enough of it." Talwyn said as she reluctantly stepped into the hole.

Clank lets out a sigh. "Who will replace Secret Agent Clank if I am to die in here?"

They trudged the narrow, and dark path. The heat was getting to them. Meanwhile they heard some strange laughter and noises. They understood the voices; there were two of them, and they were afraid to move on, but slowly they did. The first voice was a bit gentle and sarcastic, but the second voice was girly.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**Deeper in the Temple**

"It appears we have more guests." the first voice said, "They seem to be heavily armed."

"Finally some real fun! Time to enslave more people! My dream is soon to be accomplished!" the other voice said.

Little do Ratchet and his posse know what they have just stumbled upon. Not only a new villain emerges, but the heat of battle looms in the air. Will Ratchet and his posse make it out alive? Stay tuned...

—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O–-O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—

_**DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!**_


	8. Beyond the Gate

—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O–-O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—

Chapter 8: Beyond the Gate

—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O–-O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—

—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O–-O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—

_Ratchet and Clank: Still owned by Insomniac._

—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O–-O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—

Every step the group took burned the soles of their feet. The fire inside was strong enough to take down at least 10 acres in a few seconds. Talwyn notices the deep impression filled with lava beneath her. She was the one not to enjoy hearing things decompose as she heard the endless amounts of dying bats decay in the lava. The group manage to make their way past the river of lava.

Clank says, "This is very peculiar, but I indicate that inside here it is only a scorching 125 degrees. Magma is usually 2,000 degrees or higher..."

Talwyn says, "At least we still have our bodies; lets hope it wont get any hotter."

"Maybe we should take off some clothes to reduce the amount of heat?" Gears say, "Well if you guys a'int I will. You know I will."

"Don't forget to take off your—," Ratchet smacks Clank upside his head. Ratchet's hand bursts in pain.

"Ahh! Hot! Hot! Hot!" he says frantically waving his hands in pain.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Gears took off almost all of her clothes, besides her skirt and her undergarments. Clank seemed a little disappointed, while Talwyn and Ratchet were relieved. They trekked into a deep cave without any light. Clank heard something from inside the cave.

"Do you hear that? It sounds like... bats." Clank says.

Gears examined the area. She picks up a piece of wood she found on the ground and dipped it in fire. She made a torch.

"What're y'all waitin' for? Let's go find that seal!" Gears said.

"Erm, what seal do you talk about?" Clank inquires.

"The Seal of Fire; Ratchet must destroy it and the evil will be purged from the area surrounding it." Gears explains.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The four of them slowly trudged across the path. In the distance they heard voices. The group got a little distraught for Ratchet whose facial expression seemed like he was going to faint any second now. The blazing furnace of perpetual death was taking a toll on the group. Dehydration would occur soon. Ratchet's ears drooped very low, so did his tail, and Talwyn's eyes were barely still open. They wondered if they could manage to make it out alive...

"Not much farther now guys... Please hold on." Gears said showing a lot of concern rather than her occasional frustration. Her voice was impaired by her fatigue.

A gate stood past their way. It was giant and seemed like nobody could open it. The four of them struggle trying to push the door open.

"This is it! Behind this door reveals the seal!" Gears said.

"Argh, it's way too heavy to open!" Ratchet said as he put his body on the door exerting all his weight.

"Keep pushing! I think I heard it budge." Talwyn assures them.

"Goodness, why must they make doors so heavy these days!?" Clank asks.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**Deeper in the Temple**

"Ah, here comes our guests of honor. They must be having trouble opening that door." the girly voice said.

"Yes, so it seems; I had trouble opening that door before I came to serve you master." the gentle one said.

"Well; they'll probably faint of dehydration or heat stroke. Let's wait it out then we brainwash them 'kay?" the girly voice said.

"Understood master. Your plans cease to inspire me." the gentle on said.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The four of them kept pushing at the door for quite some time now. They heard the voices but heard them more clearly. Ratchet could faintly remember one of those voices and could remember a lot about the gentle one. Clank too remembered the girly voice but couldn't quite tell who it was. The group sat down beside the giant door. Clank got up and inspects the door once more. He notices a sign.

"Pull?" Clank says.

"WHAT!?" All this time we've been pushing!? We didn't try pulling?!" Talwyn yells.

"This is epic fail..." Clank said as he gives himself a face palm.

Ratchet grabs the handle they did not notice and pulls. Inside were two familiar faces and behind them a seal. The lady was sitting on a throne and the other one was standing beside her. Strange enough, the room behind the door was cool, not hot at all.

"Angela? Is that you?" Ratchet asks.

—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O–-O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—

**Please Review!!**


	9. Skirmish in the Temple

—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O–-O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—

Chapter 9: Skirmish in the Temple

—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O–-O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—

—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O–-O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—

_Ratchet and Clank still owned by Insomniac_

_I couldn't skimp on this chapter... ENJOY!_

—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O–-O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—

"Angela? Is that you?" Ratchet asks.

"Angela? Is this one of your ex's?" Gears asks, "Ooh boi, your in so much trouble with Talwyn."

"Mweh heh heh heh heh heh, Ratchet has had many ex's hon, he's not the type to stick with a relationship." Clank said, "And I do speculate that the robot beside Angela is Lawrence.

"Good day to you sir." Lawrence said.

Ratchet gave Clank and Gears the evil eye. Gears was petrified and looked away. Clank was secretly smirking and chuckling inside. Talwyn seemed angry by the word ex. She rolled her eyes and turned away not giving Ratchet any look at all.

"Ratchet? My Ratchet? You're, you're alive?" Angela said. She seemed in a daze.

"Alive? Of course why wouldn't I be? And how did you manage to get here!?" Ratchet asks.

"Last thing I remembered was being knocked out by someone or something..." Angela responds.

Talwyn gasps silently and to her self. Angela's mysterious appearance in the video game they were trapped in was similar to the one that Sasha provided her. She thought there may be a connection with the two.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"So you're the one that is Ratchet's current love interest." Angela says.

"Current love interest!?" she blurts out angrily, "I'll have you know we've only known each other for like one year." Talwyn glances at Ratchet to see what he was thinking.

"_Sigh, there are too many girls after me... It's a good thing but I want to keep just one... and I know who that one is..."_ Was what Ratchet thought. Talwyn was intrigued by his last sentence.

"One year? Well that is too long. It's a shame, Ratchet prepare yourself." Angela said.

The woman snatches the blaster violently which was on the platter held by Lawrence. Angela shot a few rounds towards Ratchet. Lawrence responds to the outrage, "Why my Miss, you put the 'rude' in 'crude'. The rounds missed Ratchet, but they had hit the ground causing a massive shockwave. All of shockwaves hit Ratchet.

"Argh.. I haven't been in this much pain for a while now." Ratchet said as he laid on the ground.

"Had enough Ratchet? Soon you'll be my slave. Not just any slave, but my special slave! Ha ha ha ha ha!" Angela said as her eyes began to sparkle.

"And I assume that we all know what she means by that..." Clank says. Angela points her blaster at Clank and fires.

"Oof!" Clank hit the wall behind him. "That was a foul move Miss Angela!"

"Like there are rules in a fight!" Angela says as her mouth foamed. Angela fired again at Clank to make sure he was going to be knocked out and he was. She points the blaster towards Gears.

"Gurl you betta not shoot me or I swear I'll rip ya a new one!" Angela shot Gears in the stomach. She was knocked out cold.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"And you Miss Metropolis, I have a special treatment for you..." Angela said as she walked towards Talwyn.

"Put your hands on that wall over there! Now." Angela threatens Talwyn, "Or I'll fire at your precious boyfriend."

"Fine." Talwyn places both hands on the wall. She turned around to look at Ratchet who seemed to be in a lot of pain.

"_What the hell is that woman making Talwyn do? I swear if she lays a hand on her it'll be the last decision she'll ever make!" Ratchet thought._

Talwyn kept looking at Ratchet and gave him a warm smile.

"_I never knew Ratchet was so concerned about me. And did she say boyfriend!?"_

Angela placed her hands on the wall as well. Ratchet kept a look on the two ladies, he was intrigued by Talwyn, but disgusted by Angela. The peculiar ritual that Angela is making Talwyn do perplexed him. Talwyn gave Angela an evil look. Suddenly, Angela begins shaking her hips and waving her butt. Ratchet's eyes open widely and his mouth opened too.

"I don't see what's so great about this woman. She a'int got no ass. Look at these buns Ratchet, they want you. Put your meat in my buns and—," Angela was interrupted.

"WHAT THE *BLEEP* DID YOU JUST SAY ANGELA!? I'M NOT THAT KIND OF PERSON!!!" Ratchet yells.

"HELL TO THE NO GIRL! Ratchet would never do anything like that!!" Talwyn yells. She yelled in unison with Ratchet.

"Then there is no other choice. Ratchet I must kill you. You are have nothing to do with me, and I've no use for you." the evil Angela said as she pointed her blaster towards Talwyn. She fired and hit Talwyn pretty badly. She laid on the hard floor on her stomach, face first.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Angela started moving towards Ratchet who was still on the floor. He was whimpering and he seemed in shock. He started remembering things that he did not want to remember. Ratchet saw the images in his head very clearly, so clear it was disturbing. The memories he did not want to have back on the Bogon Galaxy where he and Angela met. When he defeated the mutant proto pet on planet Yeedil, he remembered Angela giving him a kiss. Strangely enough, he remembered what her facial expression was like. It was seductive, and obsessed.

Angela pulled out her blaster and fired two shots directly at Ratchet's chest. He squirmed in pain. Amazingly, Ratchet stood up after being hit multiple times.

"I've had enough of this Angela. You're obsessed, you need to lay off a bit." Ratchet says.

"Never! I won't stop till you love me!" Angela says.

"Then I guess I have another fan girl to watch for... I'll never love you!" Ratchet said as he raised his wrench to attack.

Ferociously, Ratchet swings at Angela. She ducks and attempts to low kick Ratchet, but he jumps over her attack. While in mid-air Ratchet performs a hyper strike on Angela, but he missed. The battle lasted a long time. Ratchet swung his wrench fiercely and didn't manage to hit Angela. Suddenly Angela pulls the trigger on her blaster. It had hit Ratchet in the stomach.

"Ahhhh!" Ratchet yells in pain. Ratchet has never been stuck in a situation like this in a long time. Ratchet was stunned and couldn't move at all. The stinging pain was tremendous.

"Had enough yet? You and your friends can say their final words to you. This is it Ratchet." Angela gives her speech to Ratchet. She pulls out a vial. The vial contained a serum, she also got out a syringe. She extracted the serum from the vial and went towards him.

"You don't know what this is but I'll tell you. This is my secret intoxication, it can kill anyone and anything upon injection. It is my species' secret weapon. She gripped the syringe and raised it up ready to inject Ratchet.

"I'm really sorry guys... I've let you down," Ratchet says to his unconscious friends. Ratchet's life flashed before him; it was a terrible sight, but he did not know it was to come so soon. Ratchet closed his eyes.

—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O–-O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—

**To be continued!**

**Please review!!**

—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O–-O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—


	10. The Truth Revealed

—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O–-O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—

Chapter 10: The Truth Revealed

—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O–-O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—

—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O–-O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—

_Ratchet and Clank still owned by Insomniac!!_

_I really hope you enjoy this chapter! Took a lot of time and thought._

—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O–-O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—

Out of the open, Clank jumps on Angela. He gives her a fist in the face. Clank also bit her arm where she held the syringe. The syringe she carried fell on the floor and shattered into many tiny pieces.

"Ouch! What the blarg?" Angela said as she looked down on the robot. Angela also looked down on the serum that remained on the floor. She placed her right hand over her face. "You, scum! Secret Agent Clank I thought you were knocked out."

"Here is the favorite part of my day. Do not mess with Agent Clank. As you can see I was faking my unconsciousness waiting for my turn to strike. And I couldn't have chosen a better opportunity. Now it seems the tables have turned." Clank explains.

"That was a foul move Agent Clank." Angela scoffs.

Ratchet overheard the ruckus. He opened his eyes and said, "You just saved my life Clank... I don't know what to say."

"Do not worry about that, lets take out this cretin." Clank said.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Angela pauses and says, "Let me introduce my two favorite guns to you. These are my babies." Angela said as she reached for her breasts. Ratchet wasn't the one to want to look at live action like this. It looked like Angela was going to take off her top, but instead Angela pulled out something that was in there, it was probably stuffed in her bra to make her babies look bigger. Ratchet looked away in disgust as did Clank.

"Meet my Volatile Venom Launcher V5! With this I can shoot streams of venomous acid. It is enough to kill you. And this gun is called S.P.E.W, or you can call it super powerful endoplasmic weapon! Angela announces.

Ratchet noticed Talwyn was moving. Her hands were moving a little. They needed Talwyn now more than ever.

"Clank go see if Talwyn is okay, I'll try to handle this woman." Ratchet says.

"Understood." Clank runs to Talwyn who was on the ground, "Talwyn you must get up Ratchet is in deep danger!"

The poor markazian seemed to have no life in her. Energy from her body was depleted. Clank kept tugging on Talwyn, and repeating the same line, but it failed. Clank then spots something. He saw that Talwyn opens her eyes, they weren't fully open. She spoke a little bit but her words were too soft to understand. Then Talwyn gripped her hand and made it into a fist, she regained consciousness. Talwyn got up slowly with Clank's help. Clank gives her a warm smile and tells her about the dire situation.

"Talwyn, you have to heal Ratchet..." Clank tells her.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Angela approached Ratchet with her venom gun. She pointed it directly at Ratchet and said, "Don't move you two or else he gets it."

Talwyn and Clank were frozen, they didn't want to do anything rash. Talwyn saw Ratchet who seemed in pain. But she soon realized his expression wasn't about his wounds, but about his friends. He showed concern more than fear. She gazed upon his head.

"_I'm so sorry for what I've gotten you guys into... But how should I tell them? Beating my self up with my thoughts wont do any good." was what Ratchet thought._

"Lawrence, take them to the cage." Angela told her butler.

"Which cage may I ask?" Lawrence questioned.

"Module A, the ones who are to be exterminated." Angela said.

Clank gasped as well as Talwyn. Clank saw Gears getting taken away first because of her condition. Suddenly Talwyn waves her hand, she looked towards Gears and yelled, "Healing Hand!" The bright aura surrounded Gears, she regained her consciousness and didn't realize what was going on.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Who da hell are you boi?" Gears said as she looked at Lawrence.

"Ma'am my name is Lawrence, the butler of Miss Angela. Formerly Dr. Nefarious' butler." said Lawrence.

"Where are you taking me?" she asked.

"To the cage of inescapable torment." he answered.

Gears became serious and looked towards the ceiling. She noticed that stalactite was growing on the top. Gears brain stormed a plan, with proper timing it would work.

"Sir, I am sorry for my inept yelling, but please let me down; I must say my last words." Gears pleaded, her voice had a sad tone.

"Alright; you've got 10 seconds." Lawrence said as he put her down on the ground.

"Sucker!" yells Gears, as she looked at the ceiling. She began dancing and swirling around. "Have a taste of my power!" she said as she began emitting sonic pink waves of destruction towards the stalactite on top. The stalactite crumbled and showered on Lawrence, he remained on the floor without any signs of consciousness. She then fired her pink waves towards Angela. They hit Angela, but she was still alive.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Owie! Hah, that's all you got Ms. Gears?" Angela taunts her.

"Gurl, you don't know what yo' up against. Now, get dat gurl Ratchet!" says Gears.

Angela turns around to see that Ratchet was gone; she noticed that Talwyn and Clank took him. Angela's attention was shifted towards Talwyn. Suddenly, Gears started dancing and firing giant lasers towards the stalactite above Angela. It started to crumble, but it didn't fall down fast enough. Angela dodged her attack.

"What is this? Festival of cheaters? First Clank sucker punched me, then you try smashing me with stalactite while you tricked me saying Ratchet was going to attack!?" Angela said frustrated.

"It's called strategy gurl, and you a'int got none. So you betta stop 'fore we f*** ya up. Ya hear gurl? F*** ya up. Ooh she be trippin' tryin' ta kill us? Callin' us cheata's; gurl if I wasn't so nice I woulda whooped yo' ass a million times by now. Der's fo' of us, en one of you, so you betta prepare yo self. " this was the speech given by Gears.

Talwyn casts Healing Hand on Ratchet. He began to slowly get up with the help of Talwyn. Ratchet, Clank, Talwyn, and Gears start closing in on Angela. She was wounded by the lasers Gears shot at her. Slowly but steadily she began walking backwards until she reached a wall. They cornered her and started asking questions. Gears started first.

"Gurl, what color is mah underwear?"

"Umm... plaid?" Angela answers.

"Wrong!" Gears said as she smacked Angela's cheek.

Ratchet along with Talwyn and Clank look at her. She stopped asking such dumb questions. Clank asked the next question.

"Miss Cross, how did you get here?"

"Like I said I don't know." she answered.

"Tell us the truth before I kill Ratchet." Clank said. His voice was serious.

Ratchet looked at Clank funny. He thought, _"Kill me? Clank couldn't hurt a Blargian Fly..." _Clank looked at Ratchet and winked. Ratchet knew that his friend had a plan.

"Kill my Ratchet? Hah, you wouldn't do such a thing!" Angela says acting tough.

Clank pulls out a big rock from his pocket. The rock was huge! It would crush the small nature of Ratchet. Angela gasped. The interrogation kept going with Clank asking the same question over and over again. She finally cracked.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Okay! Damn, I confess. The whole Solana Galaxy was engulfed by a huge wormhole. That's what I remember." Angela said.

"Solana Galaxy? What were you doing outside the Bogon Galaxy?" Ratchet asks.

"Well.. You see... I was heading over to your house to take pictures of you. I got one when you were taking a shower but I couldn't see any of your—," Angela was interrupted.

"WHY THE *BLEEP* WERE YOU TAKING PICTURES OF ME!?" Ratchet yells. He had a killer intent. His eyes were furious and he held his wrench out ready to kill.

"I always do that on Monday," Angela said.

Talwyn gave herself a facepalm. In her head she thought, "_Hmm so this is how that Sasha girl got here.. And I wonder if she made copies of that photo..." _

"Well thank you for your time Miss Cross; we will now knock you out. Thank you for your cooperation." Clank formally said.

Ratchet brashly struck her with his Omniwrench. The woman gave out a small shriek and fell down on the floor. Her final words that they heard from her were, "Ratchet I love you. Don't leave me."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Ratchet and his group had no regrets about anything. They decided to rest from their battle they had just fought. They inspected the room and it was humongous. Clank sat on a chair conveniently located nearby. So did Gears. Ratchet sat on the throne of Angela's. Talwyn went up to him and sat on his lap. Ratchet's thoughts were raging and so were his hormones. Clank and Gears stared at the spectacle.

"Talwyn... theres a seat over there...." Ratchet was blushing.

"Oh.. Heh heh sorry, I got carried away." she was too blushing.

They took a rest for a few minutes. They shared laughs and exchanged some of their feelings about what happens if they are to die. Ratchet's posse headed towards the seal behind Angela's throne after their break.

—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O–-O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—

**Don't forget to Review please!**

**TO BE CONTINUED! **

—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O–-O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—


	11. Broken Seal of Courage

—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O–-O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—

Chapter 11: Broken Seal of Courage

—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O–-O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—

—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O–-O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—

_Ratchet and Clank is still owned by Insomniac Games!_

_Umm sorry for not updating, I've been kinda lazy! Plus I won't be updating often since I'm going to go out of country for about 2 weeks. Don't worry! I'll still be writing from afar, but I won't be updating the story until I return!_

_-Alphonse_

—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O–-O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—

Ratchet and his group head into the small area behind Angela's throne. There was a table next to Angela's throne which contained pictures of Ratchet without his consent. Ratchet picked up the series of photos and checked them one by one. The first photo was Ratchet asleep in his bed in his underwear, the second was of him playing a video game, and the final one was of him in the shower. Talwyn snatched the photos and told Ratchet, "Here I'll burn 'em for you." Ratchet thanked her and walked off to go to the seal. Secretly, Talwyn placed the photos in her pocket.

"This is it Ratchet, destroy the seal and find your undiscovered powers!" Gears said.

"Alrighty then." Ratchet said as he raised his wrench to attack. He hit the seal with a lot of force and it shattered. The room was shaking violently and roaring loud. There was a light that surrounded Ratchet and it was a bright red color. Suddenly the roaring of monsters could be heard from inside the temple. All of the monsters were being disintegrated and purged from the land. When it finally stopped the temple stood still and quiet.

"What happened?" Talwyn asks.

"The evil was purged from the land I assume." Clank answers, "Ratchet are you okay?"

The Lombax said, "Yeah, but I think I've got new powers. That light, it said something to me. It told me that there is another seal over past the sea. It's hidden in the Shrine of the Sea God."

"What about your true calling?" Gears asks.

Ratchet recalled something the light told him and answered Gears, "I don't think it said anything about that. Well let's see my new power." The Seal of Courage which he just broke bestowed to him a new feat; he was able to carry, move, and destroy large objects with his strength. He also gained the ability to destroy things faster with his wrench.

"Let's get moving, we should release the prisoners." Talwyn said as they moved backwards. An earthquake suddenly erupted. The floor shook as the group lost their balance. Clank looks upwards to find that a giant rock is falling down towards him.

"Help! Ratchet, above me!" Clank screamed.

Ratchet got up on his feet and he tried balancing. He ran towards Clank and went under the boulder. He raised his arms and said, "I sure hope this works!!"

The boulder stood in his arms. He carried the boulder and he told them, "Go now, before this thing crushes me!"

Clank, Talwyn, and Gears escape without a scratch. They see Ratchet who held up the boulder with his new strength. He tossed in aside and exited. The group goes up to the cages where the prisoners were held. There were at least 30 prisoners held captive. The prisoners served Angela for her evil purposes, mainly to help her with her sex tapes.

"How can we destroy these cages? I think its made up of Trillium Ion ore... It's almost indestructible!" Clank says.

"Maybe my wrench can take it down!" Ratchet said.

Clank interrupted Ratchet, "No wait Ratchet. There is an inscription. It reads; "to open the cage you must find the key. In order to find the key, you must be the key". Clank placed his fingers on his chin. "Where would a key be hidden here?"

Talwyn says, "Maybe under the welcome mat outside?" The group nods and agrees to check under the door mat. Nothing was under it besides the ground.

Ratchet then says to himself, "Hmm, where would Angela hide her keys?" An image pops into his head and he gets an idea. He goes over to Angela and checks her pockets. No dice. But after he searches her pockets he readies himself for the most vilest thing he has ever done in his short life.

"_Forgive me Angela! Wait why would I want her to forgive me? She probably did this on purpose." he thought._

His eyes weren't fixed towards where he was reaching. Ratchet's eyes were half closed and seemed to be clenching his teeth. The prisoners were also staring at the lombax. The others were confused about what he was doing, but Clank finally figured it out.

"Ratchet! You pervert! Angela would never–," Clank stood speechless.

Ratchet reached into Angela's breasts and found a key ring. _"Gosh I need to wash my hands!!"_ he thought. Talwyn looked at Ratchet with the stink eye and she crossed her arms. Gears was predicting that would happen. Ratchet walks back towards the group who were at the cage.

"Well Ratchet, how was it?" Gears asks.

"Shut up! It was for the sake of these people." Ratchet said as he didn't give any eye contact towards the Ms. Gears. He placed the key in the keyhole and turned it. The prisoners waited anxiously. He opened the door and noticed some people that he knew.

"Captain Qwark!? What the hell are you doing!?" Ratchet yells.

"I have just saved these countless innocent people from impending doom! That's what I did." he boasts. A female robot who wore pink and a couple of other robots soon went to Qwark.

"Ready? Action!" the first robot said. The second robot held up a camera and began filming the female robot.

"This is Darla Gratch from channel 64 news, I hear Captain Qwark has redeemed himself from his last spoof. Nope it is not the crotchitizer, or the personal hygienator, but the personal exploding alarm clock! He has just saved many dozens of souls from impending doom, including me, Darla Gratch." the newswoman responded to the camera. Apparently they were filming but nothing came through. Ratchet went up to the camera person.

"What!? He was in that cage!! How did he manage to get you out?" Ratchet says furiously.

"Well, who else would pipsqueak?" Darla replied.

"I'll tell you that Captain Qwark is just ******g old bastard who couldn't save the galaxy from a candy wrapper! That is what he is!" Ratchet said with his wrench up ready to attack.

"It is true. He almost choked when he stuffed a whole piece of candy with the wrapper still intact in his mouth!" Clank adds.

"But you silly Lombax couldn't have done any of this! You're you are so... tiny and have no iron hard abs like me." Qwark replies.

"Okay Qwark you've had this coming for a hell of a long time!" Ratchet pulls out his wrench. He jumped and hit Qwark on his head. He fell on the floor and Ratchet kept smacking him with the wrench. Clank went up to Qwark and casted the fire spell on his face. Talwyn and Gears also went up to him and kicked him they said, "Bulls-eye!" The idiotic phony laid on the ground squirming holding onto his crotch in pain.

Darla Gratch went up to the four heroes and said, "That is one lame man, so you guys saved us from impending doom!"

"Yes, it is quite logical." Clank said. Then a blue figure comes up to them.

"Hey if it isn't the little munchkin and his little pal!" the man said.

Ratchet gazed at him. It was the Plumber. "It's it's that guy!"

"No need to recognize me, I'm just a plumber. I came here to unclog the toilet Angela clogged. Sheesh her poop was big as a king amoeboid! Then she put me in there and well you get it." The plumber said.

They all stared at him in amusement.

"Well off I go. See you in a year or so." the Plumber said as he ran off into the distance.

"Well that was random..." Ratchet said.

"Indeed, quite random." Clank said.

"Let's get to that next seal guys." Talwyn said.

"Yeah, I'm sick of living like this." Gears replied.

The group left the room where Angela was left unconscious as well as Lawrence. As they were exiting the lair, they noticed that there were no more bats flying around or zombies wanting to eat their brains. It was peaceful, but still scorching hot. Gears took off her top again leaving Clank smiling. Ratchet was irritated by the blazing heat so he decided to take off his tuxedo he wore. He also stripped off his pants. Talwyn was shining red and chuckled a bit. Ratchet didn't seem to care about his indecency. Talwyn was inspecting the almost nude lombax.

"_Wow, nice ass. That chest! And his adorable face!" she thought._

Clank was extremely relieved that he was wearing his boxers. They exited the temple and headed somewhere else. They needed to find a way to cross the ocean to get into the shrine of the sea god.

—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O–-O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—

**Please review!**

—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O–-O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—


	12. Captured!

—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O–-O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—

Chapter 12: Captured!!

—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O–-O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—

—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O–-O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—

_Ratchet and Clank still owned by Insomniac Games._

—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O–-O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—

After exiting the temple of fire, Ratchet decided to put on his clothes again. He felt better because it was not hot at all outside. Gears did not feel the need to put back her clothes so she stayed indecent. Clank was happy about her decision, then Clank looked at Talwyn and he noticed she seemed kind of sad.

"What is the matter Talwyn?" Clank asks.

"Oh its nothing." she responds. _"Aww he put his clothes back on..."_

The group went back to the town of Happy, they needed a way to cross the sea and get into the shrine. As they entered the strange town, people were staring at them. Ratchet was curious but he also was concerned. The townspeople approached slowly towards the heroes.

"It's the heroes!," "Oh my goodness!" "Like oh emm gee!" "I wanna touch you!" "Sign my shirt will you!?" the roar of the crowd startled the group. The townspeople surrounded the four heroes and nearly trampled Clank. They all left their homes unsecured making it susceptible to thievery. Gears slowly got out of the crowd and began ransacking peoples houses.

_She thought, "They a'int real, so stealing from them is like not stealing at all! I think..."_

"Get out of our way! We need to get across the sea!" Ratchet yells.

"Borrow my boat!" "No mine!" "I'll give you my boat!" the crowd kept raging.

Ratchet yells, "We just need one; preferably one that can hold a group of 3!"

Clank tugs on Ratchets arm, "Ratchet there are four of us."

"I mean a group of 4! And that uses hyper propulsion nano turbo boosters." he shouts.

The crowd became silent and you can hear 'what,' 'huh,' and, 'eto??'

Suddenly a shady man comes up to them. His skin was blue and he wore a hat. The strange figure slowly pushed the crowd aside and went up to the lombax from behind.

"So I hear ya need a ship." the man said as he poked Ratchet's shoulder.

"And so I hear your extremely slow! Son of a Qwark! Do you know how many times I've asked that question!?" Ratchet turned around to see the Smuggler.

"Crap! I'm sorry. We do need a ship, we'll do almost anything." Ratchet apologizes.

"Well it's okay son, but before you can borrow the Leviathan you have to get some girl to strip tease for me." he responds.

"Wait, no no no, hey; you're always asking something from us, why don't your return a favor and just give it to us! And where did you manage to get a ship!? We're in a video game!" Ratchet says.

"Found it by the shore not too long ago, the ship is packed. There's even a mini fridge!" the Smuggler says.

"A mini fridge!?" Clank says. "Ratchet we must get someone to strip for him!" Clank says.

"I want to see a mini fridge, we have to do this Ratchet!" Talwyn pestered Ratchet.

Ratchet, Clank, and Talwyn began thinking really hard. They needed someone to strip for the Smuggler, but it would seem very awkward to ask some random person. Ratchet also noticed that most of the people in this town seemed too nice and humble, hence the town name Happy. Clank was searching for anybody who would actually do this; he checked the corners of stores, and even looked for the loli's. Talwyn did not want to check out other girls so she made the two boys do the work.

The lombax finally got an idea, "Hey Talwyn why don't you show him some of your moves and–,"

"NO WAY RATCHET! I'd only do those moves for— well never mind." she turns her head around and shuts her eyes. She walked away with her arms crossed.

"Ratchet you could always—," Clank was interrupted.

"Clank, why the hell would I strip!? I don't swing that way, I love someone, and I have special feelings for that one person. Just because I am the last lombax doesn't mean I have to be treated like trash! Plus being a huge intergalactic super hero makes my life a bit more stressful!! Clank.... I'm complicated..." Ratchet responds.

"You sure are!" Clank broke out a huge laughing fit.

Ratchet glared at the little robot and took out his wrench.

"We don't want anymore accidents do we Clank?" Ratchet says. Clank noticed an evil aura surrounding Ratchet, he stopped his laughter. Occasionally Clank would chuckle a little.

"Anyways I meant to tell you that we should get Gears to do some of her moves and arouse the Smuggler." Clank said.

"Oh right, I forgot about her. Where did she go?" the lombax inquires.

"I assume she is in that house, she snuck out of the crowd while people were attacking us with inquiry; she is approaching." Clank told Ratchet.

The two boys noticed that Gears was holding a lot of things in her hands, her pockets filled, and her bra stuffed with more than the usual stuffing. Clank also noticed she had a big sack filled with things, they assume it was stolen. They walked towards Gears.

"Look what I managed to steal!" Gears dumped the contents on the floor, there were many treasures.

"See that? A half eaten loaf of bread, some toe nail clippings in a jar, a piece of ABC gum, and a 50% discount for a crossbow!" the woman exclaimed.

Suddenly two people came up to them and the woman said, "That lady broke into my house and stole all my valuables! Those two must be the masterminds!"

"You three are under arrest, you're coming with me." the first man said.

"Huh? We didn't steal anything! Wait let go of me!" Ratchet says as he was being taken away.

The man was actually Ultimate Supreme Executive Chairman Drek! Ratchet noticed he grew a bit taller, taller than himself sadly.

"Stop squirming you vermin!" Drek said as he kicked Ratchet.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Ratchet screamed in tremendous pain. Drek actually hit Ratchet where the sun doesn't shine.

"Whoopsie, I missed, sorry little one I meant to kick your stomach not... sorry!" Drek apologized. Ratchet was knocked out and they put him in a sack. Clank got easily taken away and Gears just went along with them, she had not clue what was going on. Talwyn went back to where she last saw them and they were gone.

"Holy crap, what did I miss!?" she blurts out. She was eating ice cream on a cone and spit it out.

The smuggler approaches the Markazian and tells her, "I know where your friends have gone, but you'll have to pay the price. Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!"

—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O–-O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—

To be Continued

Please Review!

—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O–-O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—


	13. Jailbreak

—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O–-O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—

Chapter 13: Jailbreak

—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O–-O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—

—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O–-O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—

_Ratchet and Clank still owned by Insomniac Games! _

—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O–-O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—

The Smuggler approached the poor Markazian who just spat out wonderful ice cream out of her mouth. The Smuggler looks at what she was holding. Ice cream. One of the rarest delicacies in the Polaris Galaxy. It was half eaten and looked like there was saliva all over it but it didn't matter to him. He tells her, "Well first off give me the rest of your ice cream. Then I'll talk."

"No way! This treat is rarer than rare meat!" Talwyn says.

"You do know that rare meat is just meat that is cooked just enough to take out the bacteria..." the Smuggler says.

"Nuh uh, Cronk told me that it was one of the rarest things in the universe! Even more elusive than the abominable Igliak snowman!" Talwyn said. She seemed to be getting dumber every moment.

"Well whatever you say princess. Give me your ice cream or I won't tell you where your friends are." he says.

"Alright then! Here take it." she hands the delicacy to the Smuggler and he ate it. He savored it fully and licked it tenderly so he could enjoy it more. Little did he know that it was infested in Talwyn's saliva. He then slowly but painfully bit the cone. The waffle cone that was sugary sweet and sticky because of the ice cream. The Smuggler finished the ice cream, Talwyn was on the floor asleep. He looked at his watch.

"Oh boy, took me three hours to eat that thing." he said, "Girl wake up," he said as he kicked gently the Markazian who was on the floor. She rose up quickly knowing she just fell asleep on the floor.

"Well? Tell me! Where are they?!" she asked.

"Hmm, I can't quite recall." he said.

"WHAT!? I gave you my ice cream you bastard!" she yelled.

"Oh yeah, well now you got to get me... Umm Kerwanian cherry pie." the Smuggler said.

"WHAT THE *BLEEP*!? This is a video game sir, and we can't get any kerwanian cherry pie!!" she exclaims.

"It's your loss princess." he said walking away.

"Okay, okay fine. Stay right here." she said. _"Sheesh what a bizznatch."_ She slowly walked away and went into the nearby bakery and purchased a freshly baked pie.

"Here you go." she handed over the pie to the Smuggler.

"Hmm, these don't seem like Kerwanian cherries. These cherries are red; and they're bleeding! Kerwanian cherries are green and ooze blue slime." he said.

"Just eat the damn pie and tell me where they are." Talwyn said flustered.

"I don't know if I should... Maybe you get a gal to strip for me then I will talk." the Smuggler said.

Talwyn gives her self a face palm and says, "Alright I'll strip for you, but you have to promise that you will tell me where they are after this."

"Promise." the Smuggler said excitedly rubbing the palms of his hands together, "I never had a girl strip for me. Maybe its because of my breath? Or do I ask for too much?"

"It's both sir," Talwyn said as she dragged him to the Inn and rented a room. The Smuggler had a fine time while Talwyn was embarrassed and angry at the same time.

"Okay you've had your fun now tell me where they are!" Talwyn said.

"Yes, yes I will tell you. They are at the jail over there. They were accused of stealing some treasures." the Smuggler said pointing out the jail.

"Thank you kindly." she said running towards the jail, "We still need that ship remember that!"

"I will princess, don't get your panties in a knot." the Smuggler said.

"Whatever you say!"she responded_"Bizznatch"_

She made it towards the prison gates where she found guards protecting the area. They looked at her in amusement.

"Check it out somewhere's girl friend came to visit 'im." the first guard said chuckling.

"Wow, someone must've been real desperate to love an ugly girl like her!" the second one said.

"Okay you two I've been through enough crap today. Be like real gentlemen and let me through please!" Talwyn said.

"We can't let you miss, you'll have to go through the visitor's entrance." the second guard told her.

"Well I don't know about that. She could pass for being a guy." the first guard said.

"Agreed"

"Alright you two have earned a beating from me!" Talwyn said. Talwyn lifted her leg and kicked the two guards in the stomachs. They both died. She took the key ring which she used to enter the building. As she entered the complex she ran through the narrow hallway. There were many cells but most of them were empty. She found the cell were her Lombax friend and his sidekick were being held up in.

"There you guys are!" she said in relief. She was tired from all the work she's been through.

Ratchet was holding onto his stomach in pain. Talwyn noticed this and asked him, "Are you okay Ratchet?"

"Yep I'm alright, I just got kicked somewhere private..." Ratchet said.

"Private? Want me to check if it is okay?" Talwyn asked.

"No! No! No! Absolutely not! I'm okay, I'm sure." he said blushing and humiliated.

Soon after Talwyn realized what he meant by private.

"Ratchet I feel terrible! You were kicked in the..." the markazian was interrupted.

"Stop Talwyn! Don't say anymore, don't remind me of that pain please!!" Ratchet pleaded on his knees; not in forgiveness but in tremendous pain.

"Shin! You got kicked in the shin! That's why you're on your knees! Let me help you up." she said as she held out one of her hands to the lombax.

"Um, yes, I did get kicked in the shin..." he said trying to play dumb. But it sounded like she was totally convinced. Talwyn glanced at Ratchet's head to see what was going on.

"_Boy, I'm glad she doesn't know that I got kicked somewhere else that was private. I got kicked where no man wants to get kicked; in the— hey look a shiny silver bolt on the floor! It's my lucky day!" _Ratchet thought and kneeled down to retrieve the bolt that laid on the floor. Talwyn was puzzled yet intrigued. She wanted to know where her friend got kicked.

Talwyn placed her hand on her left cheek. She then thought; _"If it wasn't his shin then what part of him got kicked? His stomach? I know he eats a lot but that isn't a very private area of his. He shows it off a lot.. I mean he does go around a lot shirtless..." _

"Let's get out of here before the guards catch us Talwyn." Clank says knowing he hasn't said anything in the story for a while.

"Oh right, we're in jail! Quick there's an exit over there!" Ratchet said pointing in the direction of the exit.

"Guards! The prisoners are escaping!" a fellow jail inmate said.

"Quickly now, we must not lose any time! We still need to free Gears!" Clank said.

"But she is in the women's prison next door. How will we get her out?" Ratchet said.

"I don't know but for now lets get out of here!" Talwyn yelped.

A light illuminated the path leading out of the door. They have made it out of the prison complex unscathed and intact. But that's the least of their troubles.

—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O–-O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—

To be continued!

—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O–-O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—


End file.
